haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Haruhi Suzumiya Manga
Manga represents a part of the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. There has been two published manga by Kadokawa Shoten in Shonen Ace. Most fans are familiar with the second series, which was illustrated by Gaku Tsugano and written by Nagaru Tanigawa, starting in November 2005 and ending December 2013 with volume 20 in Japanese. There are a trio of parody manga: The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, drawn by Puyo, which was published July 26, 2007 and is ongoing; eight volumes have been published, and Nyorōn Churuya-san (にょろーん☆ちゅるやさん」), published in 2009 and focusing on Churuya, a chibi version of Tsuruya. Another gag spinoff manga by Puyo entitled The Intrigues of Itsuki Koizumi-kun (古泉一樹の陰謀, Koizumi Itsuki no Inbou) began serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's Altima Ace magazine beginning in the April 18th, 2012 issue (the May edition).2012-02-27. Haruhi-chan's Puyo to Launch Itsuki Koizumi Spinoff Manga. Anime News Network. Accessed 2012-03-03. In addition, a small omake based on Haruhi-chan called The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan Nano Branch also exists, but has yet to be published in English. Kadokawa has also published a number of spinoff manga. One is named The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan (長門有希ちゃんの消失, Nagato Yuki-chan no Shōshitsu), also illustrated by Puyo; it started serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's Young Ace in July 2009. Seven volumes of the manga has been published so far. Anthology volumes commissioned by various artists have also been published. One of those volumes, entitled The Misfortune of Kyon & Koizumi, was published in English in February 2013.2012-04-07. Yen Press Adds Thermae Romae, Anything and Something, Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Anime News Network. Accessed 2012-05-31.The Misfortune of Kyon & Koizumi (manga). Anime News Network. Accessed 2012-05-31. Three others have been grouped in The Celebration of Haruhi Suzumiya. Manga Volumes Gaku Tsugano Gaku Tsugano's manga, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu) is the one fans usually think of. Despite coming later than the Mizuno Makoto version, this one was declared the "first" manga. It has been far more successful. *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 1 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 1 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 2 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 3 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 4 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 5 *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 2 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 6 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 7 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 8 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 9 *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 3 **The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 1 **The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 2 **Knowing Me, Knowing You **Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody Part 1 **Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody Part 2 *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 4 **Mystérique Sign I **Mystérique Sign II **Mystérique Sign Returns **Remote Island Syndrome I **Remote Island Syndrome II *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 5 **Endless Eight I **Endless Eight II **A Perspective of Life from Shamisen **Get in the Ring **The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya I **The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya II *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 6 **The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya III **The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya IV **The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya V **Show Must Go On **Live A Live **Tales From The Thousand Lakes *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 7 **The Day of Sagittarius I **The Day of Sagittarius II **The Day of Sagittarius Aftermath **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya I **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya II **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya III *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 8 **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya IV **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya V **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya VI **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya VII **Parallel Sidestory I: A Sudden Cinderella Sidestory **Parallel Sidestory II: Mikurion Dollar Baby *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 9 **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya VIII **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya IX **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya X **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya XI **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya: Epilogue **Parallel Sidestory III: The Message from Meiji 38, All Clear Out Here *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 10 **Love at First Sight I **Love at First Sight II **Love at First Sight III **Snow Mountain Syndrome I **Snow Mountain Syndrome II *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 11 **Snow Mountain Syndrome III **Snow Mountain Syndrome IV **Where Did The Cat Go? I **Where Did The Cat Go? II **Red Data Elegy *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 12 **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya ~Another Day~ **The Melancholy of Mikuru Asahina I **The Melancholy of Mikuru Asahina II **Editor in Chief, Straight Ahead! I **Editor in Chief, Straight Ahead! II *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 13 **Editor in Chief, Straight Ahead! III **Editor in Chief, Straight Ahead! IV **Editor in Chief, Straight Ahead! V **Welcome to the House of Terror **The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya I *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 14 **The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya II **The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya III **The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya IV **The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya V **The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya VI *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 15 **The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya VII **The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya VIII **The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya IX **The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya X **The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya XI *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 16 **Wandering Shadow I **Wandering Shadow II **Wandering Shadow III **The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya I **The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya II *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 17 **The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya III **The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya IV **The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya V **The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya VI **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya I *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 18 **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya II **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya III **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya IV **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya V **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya VI *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 19 **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya VII **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya VIII **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya IX **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya X **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya XI *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 20 **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya XII **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya XIII **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya XIV **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya XV **The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya XVI **Rainy Day Spin-offs File:Nagato3.jpg|The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan Anthology Volumes File:Misfortune.jpg|The Misfortune of Kyon and Koizumi File:Celebration.jpg|The Celebration of Haruhi Suzumiya Official Parodies File:HaruhichanA10245-50.jpg|The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya File:NyoronA10635-46.jpg|Nyorōn Churuya-san File:IntriguesKoizumi.png|The Intrigues of Itsuki Koizumi-kun File: Nano Cover1.jpg|The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan Nano Branch Mizuno Makoto Manga :Main article: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2004 manga) Mizuno Makoto's version ran from May to December 2004 (one volume, five chapters) prior to the Gaku Tsugano's manga. It was published with limited input from Nagaru Tanigawa and strayed considerably from the light novels.Haruhi Suzumiya Manga by Mizuno Makoto. The later Gaku Tsugano version was declared the "first" manga, effectively removing Mizuno Makoto's version from canon. References External links ;Guides * Reddit.com - The Buyer's Guide of Haruhi Suzumiya (June, 2018) by JMSF32 Jun 01 2018 18:46:21 GMT-0700 Manga Category:Media